The LittleBigPlanet Union
Introduction The LittleBigPlanet Union is an alliance of clans dedicated to making the LBP community a better place. The only alliance of its kind, it was founded in late 2008 by groups of Anti-Heart for Heart groups and neutral organizations, mainly to promote peace, order and integrity to the clanning community. It later collapsed in 2011 due to a political schism which split the alliance in two. On December 14th of 2013, the Union was refounded and stands to this day representing the same ideals it did originally. Early Days The LBPU was formed by Godman2k7 (Sub-Leader of the H4H Bounty Hunters) in June 2009. Back then, the goal of the Union was to create an alliance of Anti-H4H groups (Namely the three H4H Bounty Hunter groups) with the joint capability to reduce H4H to a level where where they believed it could not harm the LBP servers. In that respect, it was a huge success, with H4H never being a serious problem from Fall of 2009 onwards. Gradually the ideologies of the LBPU has evolved to what it is today but it remains a zero tolerance approach to H4H and other anti-LBP practices. As construction of the Union HQ began, some of the first groups began to join the H4H Bounty Hunters' project, including the Agents, Cheating Resistance Organization, the Hawks, the AHG and other familiar faces. War was not a major issue in formation of the Union, members were loyal to their groups and united in the conflict with H4H, and the member states were all part of the original friend circle. Aside from a pocket rebellion and civil conflicts between member states, the Union remained very united until the First Union Civil War in November 2009, dictated by Scorpitom355 and creating the common rift between the (by this point) two primary groups of the LBPU, the Agents and the BHers. Union Government The LBPU Government originally was not run from a constitution. After refoundation, a constitution was drafted and ratified by the refounding member states. After about a year of legislative failure under this constitution, the Union adopted a document known as the Novus Carta. This new constitution established a far more capable governmental system. The LBPU's government is primarily anti-federalist, with the aim of allowing member clans to have their own governments and manage themselves as they wish. However, the core Union government is able to rise member states' militaries for the common defense and helps manage programs such as the Union Task Force, the Census Bureau and others. Executive The Union Executive branch is composed of the Union Protectors and their subordinating ministries. The Protectors are led by the President, which has no power over member states unless granted to him by a resolution or amendment. The President however is able to organize ISAF in the common defense or in accordance with a Security Council police action. Alongside the President are the Ministers, which run their respective ministries. These ministries have positions for assisting their ministers in their affairs. These ministries are, *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Domestic Affairs *Ministry of Security *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Intelligence Currently, there are no Presidential elections or clear method of passing the presidency down the line. This has led to some debate lit by anti-Union activists. 'Legislative' The Legislative Branch is composed of the Union Parliament, which is divided into the General Assembly and the Security Council. Union Representatives make up these. Union representatives are officials appointed by member state governments. They have the power to propose new legislation, endorse other legislation and vote on proposals at vote. Passed proposals become resolutions, passed Union laws. 'Judicial' As of April 9th, General Assembly R.001 established protocol for the Union legal system. Unfortunately, it is plagued by a lack of manpower, and there are no attorneys or judges in the Union, meaning that criminals cannot be tried. To work around this, Union Protectors are forced to make deals with member state clan leaders to kick out troublemakers. If clan leaders fail to comply, the entire clan may need to be removed from the Union, depending on the circumstance. Generally, it has been seen that many criminals are trolls, that if given trial, would take advantage of the situation and use it to gain leverage and attention. This has led to some debate as to the merits of the system. Member States Here is a list off all groups and clans that were in the LBPU before it initially fell in 2011 (Note: List is still missing a few groups): *The H4H Bounty Hunters *The Agents *CRO *The Hawks *Knights of Valour *Anti H4H Group (Joshyking90) *Death Grip *Solar Ice *CoCo Creators Clan *Fury Fang *Union Protection Squad *The Balance *TechnoRevolution *Ninja03036's Clan (Not yet published) *ISR A current, up to date list of Union member states can be found on thecensus. Union War Policy During the Godman Administration from 2008 to 2011, the Union was in general pro peace. However it would fight wars should it be necessary to ensure a better future. The Union would only fight a war if it was justified and and would help LBP. Anti H4H in all its forms was entirely permitted in the Union but the LBPU encouraged peaceful methods to be tried before all else. It was strongly against "Peace for Peace" as it believed that it had become not only an illogical and counter productive practice but also a weapon of choice for H4Hers and trolls that seek to damage LBP and/or the LBPU. They would take advantage of this by utilizing the aruging between P4Pers and Anti-H4Hers. As of the Youngling Administration, the Union is completely against war and is incapable of declaring it. No office has the power to declare war in the LBPU. It can however pass Police Actions to use ISAF to take action against entities that have not provoked the Union. The Great Schism Sometime in the late fall of 2011, President Godman2k7 decided to resign from his office and left only a temporary successor. The current superpowers of the Union argued over who should be President. Agents and CRO leader, M88youngling argued that there should be a President to keep the order. H4H Bounty Hunter leader and Union Vice President Shadow-Man100 argued that there should not be a President, as the Union did not need one. This led to a rather heated argument, and triggers were pulled. The Union quickly broke into two halves, the Loyalist Union, led by returning self appointed President Godman2k7, and the New Union, led by elected President M88youngling. Both alliances contested for about a month before collapsing. This was known as the Great Schism, and results of it can still be seen on the original Union wiki front page, which was owned by Godman2k7 and used the homepage as propoganda for the Loyalist Union. This marked the end of the Union, and the dawn of the dark age of clanning, which was ruled by powers such as the Shadow Paradigm, Axis, Chaos Clan, Armageddon Empire, Red Skull Republic and Red Eagle Army. These powers and more fought well into 2012 and early 2013 before the community quieted down. Reformation The LBPU was reformed by M88youngling on December 14th, 2013 with five leaders signing its constitution into law. Learning from lessons of the past, President Youngling built a strong foundation for the Union with a constitution and close cabinet. Founding groups were faces like the New California Republic, Lone Wolf Dynasty, Soldier Wolves, and the Brotherhood of Steel. The constitution established the General Assembly and Security Council, run by representatives from each clan whom are not the leader. As the Union's influence spread to various nations, a small group called the Autobots was invited to join the alliance. They of course agreed, but did not inform the LBPU that they were members of a not well known alliance called the Remnants Union, a socialist democracy led by President XFinal_IsaacX. Isaac was infuriated that the LBPU had attempted to "steal" the Autobots from the R.U. Unaware initially that the Autobots were members of the R.U, the LBPU attempted to form a diplomatic solution and did not attempt to keep pressuring the Autobots into the LBPU. However, the avalanche had already begun. Weeks later during the debate, the Autobots decided to join the LBP Union as a member state and leave the Remnants Union. This would start a grudge that would drive the Remnants Union's current hostilities even today. After a domestics incident which led to kicking the Soldier Wolves out of the Union, the Brotherhood of Steel left along with Treynota Wolfpack, drastically decreasing the population of the Union in the process to just eighty people. It took a few months but the population count had a resurgence far beyond the past count all the way to 160. After an incident where a government endorsed designer AlderGotteresint started a fake troll terrorist organization as a joke, known as the Sa'Reth Rebellion which opposed the Union and modeled itself as a middle eastern styled stereotype group that opposed the west. The Remnants Union accused the LBPU of using the fake organization to make themselves look better and promote racism. In truth the Sa'Reth was not supported by the LBPU government and was ordered to be shut down once the issue was raised. Various attacks on LBPU soil were made along with these accusations. With a lack of a joint defense force to defend the Union, President Youngling was forced to form instant coalitions of forces to defend the Union as R.U attacks came. These were known as the RU/Union War, bloody arguments mainly on M88's profile that came with tense ratings and would last for hours each day. The LBPU coalitions proved victorious in nearly all of these engagements thanks to their unity. The Remnants Union attacks made them unpopular with the public. Thus, they were unable to keep up the attacks for very long. The LBPU's support only grew from the attacks. It was also later revealed that President Isaac was seen in a photo dressed as a stereotype middle eastern costume alongside the fake leader of the Sa'Reth, which would suggest that Isaac supported racism himself. The R.U later put up a movie level titled, "The Assasination of M88" where a Union Protectors meeting was staged and then a bomb planted by the R.U detonated killing the President and the protectors. M88 being away at the time the level was published, used remote communication to roll out the UTF to dispatch the threat. By the time he got back, the level had been moderated. Later Nickalis02 published a level with screenshots of President Youngling saying things such as, "I am using the Union to create my Empire of Evil." The pictures were quickly proven fake and the level was moderated as well. Nickalis later admitted these pictures were fake. The R.U supported the publishing of the level, and thus their support dropped dramatically. However President Isaac refused to give up. Sometime in April the Union's Domestics Minister I_Keel_You_2001 was removed from office for harassment, bullying and inappropriate behavior. Keel left the Union along with his clan the Lone Wolf Tiger Empire. Union officials convinced his Vice President to leave the LTWE for the Union. which decimated all of Keel's resources. He now stood with a nation of compulsory military service of about two people. The name was changed to Lone Wolf Dynasty after the Vice President defected. LWD immediately joined the Remnants Union and with LWD being infamous, the public disliked the R.U even further. Now the Remnants Union has collapsed after wasting all its momentum on attempting to bring down the LBPU. Now whatever people it still has left have gone to the Axis for refuge. Later the Axis Alliance, a Union-like group of fascists and nazis under Lord President PolarisPhaedra decided it was time to make their move to try to take over the world, attacking the LBPU. Their attempts were stopped by the LBPU's defenses and the Axis lost its momentum. Polaris was ousted from power and Awetfloor took over for the Lord Presidency. The Axis faced a political electoral stalemate and collapsed soon thereafter. Today the Union mainly faces internal political apathy issues and minor troll threats.